Crimson Silver
by Instabilitas
Summary: Pre First Season. Jealousy can be a fatal enemy... Can you predict the ending?
1. Prelude

_DISCLAIMER: B.S.S.M./Sailor Moon/and all of it's characters, etc. are property of their respective owner(s). I do not claim to own any of it._

* * *

**Prelude**

_The moonlight set just right, the stars were shinning brightly. The soft breeze of the night brushing against two perfect faces. Two bodies coming together as one on this grand night. His handsome stare mesmerized by her stunning beauty and fair complexion. Her flaxen colored hair brushing against his face as they sealed their vows. He took her hands into his as white rose petals were thrown above and around them. An arc made of white painted wood hung above them as a golden crescent-shaped moon hung in the center. Thus the future of an era that would live in infamy. He as King and her as Queen, of an envious kingdom. This was the beginning of the Moon Kingdom._

_From afar a green-eyed monster lurked in the shadows of the palace. Her blood-stained hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. A purple colored cloak draped down her elongated figure, complimenting her tall, slim features. She pulled the hood of the cloak further across her face as she felt every muscle and nerve in her body twist and turn with disgust. A hand crept across her shoulder as her body tensed from the touch. Much startled and weary did her eyes follow the hand to the face that was shrouded in an endless pit under the overcast of the hood of their cloak of all black left. Although she could not see a face she felt as if this being was smiling to her. A chilling voice that echoed in her head slithered into her ears. 'Such a girl can not possibly compare to the beauty of a woman as you are.' The figure turned its head towards the newly married couple distinctly eying the bride. 'She doesn't deserve such a nice guy does she? But of course it is you who should be marring this day!' It turned to her again. 'Take it...' The voice began to fade and echo fiercely. 'Take the crown from her. It is you. You should be queen. You should be queen...' Her head began to ache as everything became blurry. It became hard to breathe and she then knew she would not be able to stand much longer. She had to leave this place, but she couldn't tell where anything was. She was disoriented for a moment. Her eyes frantically looked around for a door and finally after what seemed like an eon found one. She began to walk in a fast pace towards the double doors made of glass, advancing closer and closer, just a little bit further. Her hand reached for the cool brass knob that felt like a breath of heaven exiting that wretched place._

_'Excuse me, Lady Metallia is it?' Another voice called to her. She narrowed her eyes pulling the hood tightly over her face once more as her head turned to the sound. A concerned look dawned upon the guard's face. 'Are you alright? You practically ran out and look terribly ill—'_

_'—I am fine.' She cut the man off coldly turning a heal to walk away into the night. When she was beyond the reaches of anyone in sight, she leaned against the cold stone wall that guarded the royal palace._

_'Damn it all!' Cursing herself she clenched a fist. 'No matter what I do...I will never have him. I will never be anything __**she**__ is...'_

_'A pity, isn't it?' A sudden unfamiliar voice interrupted._

_The woman wouldn't have been so startled had she been paying attention to the cloaked figure who approached nearby. Wary, she narrowed her eyes at whomever dare to listen in on her._

_'Who are you?' Her tone was cold and laced with bitterness._

_'That does not matter. The question is, who are __**you**__? Are you the coward who runs from their destiny, or are you a warrior—A sentinel that stands and fights...and __**gets**__ exactly what they have have always wanted?' The figure seemed to grin under the mask of the cloak._

_**'What**__?' Her voice was laced with anger. 'How __**dare**__ you...I will have the guards remove who ever you are—'_

_'—With what authority, might I ask? You and I are alike, outcast and nothing more than mere servants to the people of the White Moon. What I have to offer you will change your life forever and you will have everything you want. Or, you can ignore me and go on living your__** pathetic**__ existence.'_

_The woman took a step closer to the figure, her hate rising and her line of rational thinking was quickly breaking. She was about to do something brash, but a force within her kept her at bay—For now._

_'Metallia, you should be Queen of this kingdom, and I am the one who can make your ambitions come true.'_

_'How...How do you know my name?' Her form stopped short taken by surprise._

_'It is the name of the one who is the rightful ruler of the Moon Kingdom. A true leader, and an even greater lover to Endymion than that wretched Serenity will ever be.'_

_'So you dislike Serenity as well...'_

_'She will not lead this kingdom into prosperity. It will all fall and be nothing more than dust in the wind.'_

_'But the people love her...She has made great promises and has even won the heart of...' Her voice seemed to break at the thought as she turned away from the figure._

_'Things change, Metallia'_

_She turned to face the figure but before she could say anything the figure raised a hand revealing a dark orb. At a glance it looked like a simple crystal ball but inside radiated with a strange energy pulsating and moving wildly around inside. _

_'What...what is that?'_

_'It's your destiny.'_

_'My destiny?'_

_The figure didn't answer. It looked off into the distance at the night sky. 'As you are now, you are nothing, but I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. With that power, all you have ever wanted will become a reality.' Though the figure was looking elsewhere the voice seemed to be speaking to her through the orb. Her eyes immediately became fixated upon it feeling something other than her own will causing such to happen. The figure's voice echoed through her head and the voice from earlier began chanting over and over..._

_' Take it...Take the crown from her...Take the crown from her. It is you. You should be queen. You should be queen...'_

_Her head began to pound and her figure doubled over. There was no escape from it this time._


	2. With Concern

**With Concern**

_'Lady Metallia, are you alright?'_

_'Lady Metallia...?'_

"Can you hear me, Lady Metallia?" A warm hand reached to touch upon the woman's cold skin.

"Mmm... Lord Endymion...?" Her voice began mostly incoherent. Disorientated, the woman began to stir in reply not fully grasping where exactly she was yet.

"My Lady..." The voice repeated again brushing some stray hairs away from her face.

The woman slowly began to open her eyes. Her brows drew together perplexed, but over all disappointed.

"You're... not..." Her voice was more coherent at this time.

"Thank heavens you're awake. The Queen has been worried about you, my Lady."

"The Queen...?" She trailed as she did not recall at first, but the realization set in quickly afterwards. "Oh heavens! The Queen! The ceremony! I was supposed to--I have to--" She went to sit upright becoming panicked.

"My Lady, you need not worry about anything. The ceremony went off without a hitch and was a big success. Now please relax. The Queen will be in shortly to see you."

"Success... the ceremony..." Her body became heavy as a feeling of despair quickly swept over her being. She slumped over resting her eyes on nothing in particular for a moment before snapping her attention back to the figure beside her. She feigned a smile. "Of course. Thank you."

When the figure left she was alone for a moment. She couldn't stop the ceremony, there was no way she could have pulled it off. Her figure sat in embitterment over the news that Endymion and Serenity had gotten married and everything was _perfect_. In her eyes everything wasn't perfect. If she had it her way, if she had more time with him alone, it would be _her_ who was standing under that altar last night. Not that twit Serenity.

Metallia was unfortunate to be born under a low class family where the best job she could attain was a servant to the royal family. Fortunately, she was good at her job and was able to move up a few ranks and had become one of the Queen's trusted ladies. She well hid her resentment for the queen and her relationship with Lord Endymion, an ambassador from the Earth Kingdom. He of course decided to settle here on the moon to be with Serenity and they became lovers.

"Lady Metallia?"

The sudden voice drew her out of her thoughts once more as she practically glared to the sound. Her attitude quickly changed to surprise when she realized who it was.

"Queen Serenity!" She quickly went to move to lower her head but was gently pushed back into a resting position. The queen's ice-blue eyes stared to her with compassion as she gently shook her head.

"There's no need for that, Lady Metallia. I hear you are feeling better?" Her voice was calm and filled with sincerity. The woman gave a nod in response. "I'm glad to hear that." She smiled. "I have been delegating way too much to you as of late with the wedding and everything...Please accept my apologies and take the day off to rest."

"My Queen, don't be silly. It's my job to make sure everything goes well for you. In fact, I received news that the wedding went off without a hitch." The woman forced a smile.

"Yes, thanks to you and many others. I couldn't be more grateful. Everyone was worried about you when you disappeared so suddenly."

"I must have just fainted from all the excitement. It's nothing to keep me from my duties to you, my Queen."

"Queen Serenity!" Another voice suddenly rang into the room with urgency. A man with long white hair bowed to the Queen upon arrival.

"Sir Artemis! What is it?"

"My Queen, there has been a recent disturbance in space. Our space surveillance have detected a new Sailor Soldier in a minor galaxy just outside of this solar system."

"A new Sailor Soldier?"

"Yes, and it's not good. I fear there may be an attempt to attack this place if we are not careful."

"I see. Well I am sure we can reach a diplomatic resolution." Her attention turned to Metallia once more. "My apologies, Lady Metallia. I must attend to this matter immediately. Please take the day off to rest. I insist." She gave a light smile before turning to walk out with Artemis trailing behind.

Sailor Soldiers... Yes Metallia was familiar with them. They were guardians of their respectful planets. The queen herself was a Sailor Soldier, the guardian of the Moon - Sailor Moon. There was a current alliance with the eight planetary guardians of this solar system; Guardian of Mercury - Sailor Mercury, Guardian of Mars - Sailor Mars, Guardian of Venus - Sailor Venus, Guardian of Jupiter - Sailor Jupiter, Guardian of Uranus - Sailor Uranus, Guardian of Neptune - Sailor Neptune, Guardian of Saturn - Sailor Saturn, and finally, Guardian of Pluto, also bearing the responsibility of being the Guardian of The Gates of Time - Sailor Pluto. Now there was news of a new Sailor Soldier, but who? And they were a possible threat? Now this idea sparked interest to Metallia. She would have to find out more on this new Soldier.


	3. The Message

**The Message**

There was still no further news of this new Sailor Soldier. The alarm had quickly become very hushed around the facilities and attention seemed to gravitate back to normal routine. As for Lady Metallia she had decided to take the Queen's advice and retreated from her duties for a day to herself.

Once again she found herself in the Court Yard where she once resided a night ago. This very place a darkness lurked and proceeded to follow her to. A wind whispering into her ear came a low humming sound. It's sound becoming a voice of many, a voice of familiarity. She knew it was him, the one who called her name in the palace.

"Show yourself!"

A figure garbed in a black cloak began to form from the howling wind before her. Its figure bowed to her as its head looked to her from under the darkness.

"So we meet again."

Its form rose to face her fully. Its figure towering over her slightly.

"It is now I come to you with important news, Metallia. I sense a great trouble for the Queen. You must stay close to her during these times to keep a watchful eye on her."

"Oh? What of this trouble do you foresee?" Curiosity piqued her interest.

"A birth." Its voice bearing an ominous tone as it looked on into the distance momentarily.

"A birth?"

"The next in kin, the heir to the throne."

"But so soon--"

"--It was not planned." A smirk seemed to linger against the tone of the voice. Their head fully turned to her again. "Serenity knows well of this matter but her husband does not, nor do the others."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"As I said, you must stay close to her. You will play an important role in the events to come."

Her expression was puzzled for the moment but before she could reply further the figure's form began to disappear.

"Wait!"

"In the Royal Gardens is where you will find her, Metallia." It's voice trailed as their figure disappeared completely.

Metallia was still confused of the revelations but proceeded to turn to walk to the gardens. A sudden feeling in the pit of her gut urged her to hurry her steps.

In a bed of roses is where the Queen lay, her white gown sprawled across the fragrant petals matching in color. Her silver hair fallen over with her face turned to the side. Those eyes of blue concealed behind the fallen ivory lids. She had collapsed moments before Metallia's arrival.

When the crimson haired lady arrived she found her queen sprawled upon the bed of roses. A sense of urgency fell over her being as she rushed to her side. Perhaps it was simply due to the former premonition of danger, but she could swear she saw a faint dark energy disappear into nothing from the queen's figure. A quick shake of her head and the vision was gone. It may in fact be her mind playing tricks on her.

"My Queen!"

Her hands placed upon Serenity's shoulders to give a light shake. When she failed to respond she began to lift her form into a seated position to lean against her body which was now seated beside her. A stir...The royal figure began to slowly open her eyes.

"...Endymion... Is that you Endymion...?"

The woman held back a sneer at the call to _her_ love. She lightly cleared her throat. "...My Queen it's me, Metallia."

"Lady Metallia...?" Serenity looked to the woman beginning to regain her full conscious. "What...What happened?" She brought a hand to her head.

"I..." She began at a slight loss of words before a sudden energy took over her being. "You had passed out, my Queen though from what I do not know." She felt her head lower slightly. "Are you alright, my Queen?" The words came to her from an unknown entity within. On the outside she posed calm and collected, though on the inside she didn't understand what was going on.

"I believe so." The queen gave a shake of her head. "I feel so foolish..."

"There's nothing to feel foolish about, my Queen."

"There's something I must tell you, but you mustn't repeat this to anyone."

"What is it?"

"I...I'm pregnant."

"My Queen..." Metallia's eyes grew wide with concern.

"It's especially important that Endymion doesn't know about this, not yet anyway." She paused for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I believe this may be part of the reason I fainted. I have seen a doctor in secret and he said I may have dizzy spells, but they have not been this bad."

"My Queen, if I may, perhaps it isn't best to keep this a secret from others."

"No, they mustn't know until..." Her voice seemed to trail for a moment as she looked down to the ground for a moment. "Lady Metallia... I... I have not yet consented with Endymion about the matter."

"He does not know, my Queen?" Surprise, or at least an act of surprise washed over the woman's expression at her staged disbelief at what she was hearing.

"Not yet. I plan to tell him tonight and then make an official announcement tomorrow evening." She looked up at Metallia with pleading eyes. "I beg of you, please do not speak a word of this to anyone until I have done so."

"You do not have to worry, my Queen. I shall not speak a word of this to anyone. However, if I may, I do not wish to leave you alone during such times."

"You haven't had the time to rest properly after last night. I have promised you the day off."

"I am fine, my Queen. My priorities are to be certain you are okay."

"If that is to be your wish, I thank you Lady Metallia. I thank you for everything." She gave a warm smile to the woman before bringing herself to a stand. The woman did the same being sure to be close if the queen were to lose her balance on her way up. "I suppose we best be going so not to worry the others." Another smile and nod in return.

Yes, it would be best to get back to the others and of course stay close to her Queen during such unpredictable times. There was much to do in the mean time in preparation for the next big event. Oh how easy it would be to draw a gap between Serenity and Endymion if she blabbed to him. However, a force inside her mind urged her to be strong and do as the Queen was asking. Metallia's thoughts drew back to the mysterious figure who kept coming to her. She wondered what purpose this all had, but the sound of her Queen interrupted her thoughts.

"Lady Metallia?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Between you and I, you are my most trusted Lady. I am truly grateful to have someone so devoted to their job as you, and more importantly, such a dear friend." That infamous smile of the utmost sincerity and warmth passed from Serenity to Metallia.

She didn't exactly expect that from her and was taken back for a moment. A friend? Her? A sudden disapproving glance from the hooded figure emerged inside of her mind. It was then she quickly remembered her place in this and reminded herself not to be fooled by such easy going words. This, was a war she was not going to back down from. A nod to her queen with a forced smile accompanied the reply of, "As I am for your words, my Queen. Everything is going to be just fine." Her smile turned more genuine as a familiar feeling swept over her. It was back and she could feel him as one with her mind. Everything was indeed going to be just fine.


	4. The Meeting

It wasn't clear how exactly it all happened but the news of a possible opposition sparked interest to a certain crimson-haired woman. Of course Serenity would conclude to such a ridiculous idea - Holding a meeting in an attempt to be diplomatic with a possible threat. How naive! How **perfect**!

"To the stars through difficulty my friends. We must put aside our differences to work towards a peaceful resolution. This does not need to turn to acts of war. In an attempt to cease a cycle of unnecessary means we will lend you our support in times of peril. We will lend you our resources. Likewise, we would be honored to have your attendance among our finest soldiers. On behalf of the Moon Kingdom, I would like to offer you a place in our United Intergalactic Republic. Together, we can make a difference and build a better future for our people." The Queen sat upright looking to the others with confidence. Her demeanor calm, and her voice sweet, yet assertive.

The ambassador remained unfazed exteriorly, though what was going on in their head was a mystery. A figure adorned in a metallic attire underneath an earthy colored cloak. Long golden hair fell over the hood at the back contrasting with the dark brown color.

"Aubscrisht in'achtes, einreich fineich."(1) A man to her left in a similar cloak uttered assuming no one of such high stature would dare speak this language among rogues, Saggittarian.

"Ausch'it mein'echto."(2) Another similarly dressed man accompanying her commented equally candid to his leader.

The passing comments caused a brief smirk to form against her face as she proceeded to keep her view on the Queen who was briefly busying her eyes with a small pile of papers in front of her.

During this time, the cloaked woman who had been standing at the Queen's side made her way over to the three equipped with a pitcher of water. She would begin to refresh a glass with fresh contents as she leaned in towards the woman's ear. "_Acht trist'hem pershtem seich'trenis ses'pacht_."(3) Her voice concealed and dared to utter into the ear of the ambassador as she went to place a glass of water down before her. The others didn't appear to notice what just transpired nor heard what was said. The woman shot a glare to the cloaked figure.

At that moment the one under the hood would turn their head so that their face was partially visible. A small smirk would cross her expression quickly passing as she went to fill the two men's glasses. She would walk away and out of the room having a set of eyes follow her. The ambassador had a look of suspicion bestowed upon her, but quickly dismissed it when the Queen began to speak again.

"I would like to end this meeting on a note of peace." Her crystal blue eyes set upon the three again. "Please reconsider your disposition."

The woman's eyes set upon the royal figure with little expression, if any, trying to hold back a sinking feeling she suddenly had. Her figure stiffened a bit.

"If I may, I request a moment alone with my men to think this matter over."

A nod responded in return. "The counsel will resume position after hours."

"Baseemeh." Her reply was in Old Lunas, an unused language but one the Lunarians of high status studied and were familiar with. She would bow her head forward politely proceeding to raise herself to a stand.

Serenity would bow her head in return proceeding to stand as well. The other men with the rest of the counsel stood afterwards.

Her heart was pounding. She didn't expect that kind of response from such a person and had a sinking feeling this was a far call from being over.

"A job well done, Metallia." A figure in a black, hooded cloak sounded from behind her. "You have successfully attained the attention of the ambassador."

"I do not _wish_ for such attention to be drawn upon myself." Her tone was sharp as she shot a heavy glare to the mysterious figure - Her new-found advisor and ally towards her supposed best interest. She continued to hold her hand to her chest as her breathing remained heavy.

"You there!"

Now she had _really_ gotten the attention of the ambassador. Her body froze in place. She stiffened as her body would not permit her to move. A hand clenched at her side as the sound of foot steps sounded behind her. Her new found accomplice had seemingly vanished from sight and it seemed it was just her. She slowly turned to face them not saying a word.

"Saggittarian, you speak it, yes?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." The woman turned away hopping to just walk away.

"Acht trist'hem pershtem seich'trenis ses'pacht."(3) The figure would advance closer stopping just in back of her. Metallia slowly turned to see the ambassador standing within arms reach of her. "Who are you?" A piercing crimson gaze stared to her with eyes narrowed.

"I… I am Lady Metallia." She stood unwavering while on the inside she was truly scared. She looked back to the woman with an intent gaze not intending to back down.

"Not many are familiar with our language, especially those of Lunarian decent." She paused. "How does one such as yourself come to know this?"

"W-Well, I…" Metallia trailed not having the answer to how she knew. She was panicked on the inside. "I…" A sudden force inside of her took over. A confidence radiated from her being as she straightened her figure to stand par to par with her. "It is not important as to how I have come across your language. What is more concerning are the words Queen Serenity speaks so freely. It is seeming as if the remedy itself is worse than the disease." Her view shifted to one of the men standing behind the ambassador. The man in turn narrowed his eyes. Metallia simply gave a small smile before quickly turning her attention back to the woman in front of her. "I mean you and your men no disrespect, My Lady. It's just…" Her voice trailed in thought. Yes, there was something very disconcerting amiss… "I fear some of the tactics of the queen may be in question."

"No doubt they are." The woman crossed her arms over her chest still keeping a watchful eye on Metallia. "You are quite brazen to be speaking so illy of your leader. Standing in such close proximity to her, I would also say you are someone she trusts. How even more impudent." Her words were disapproving, yet there was something slightly different being conveyed in the way her demeanor was. Though one could only speculate.

Metallia looked down for a moment taking in what the woman was implying. "Yes, those words are quite ill," She looked up again. "but I am looking out for our people's best interest. I have stood by her side in the shadows watching. I can only advise, but cannot change what is inevitable."

"What might that be?"

"A future promised that does not exist."

This caused the woman to let out a chuckle. "Do you truly believe that?"

"With all of my being." Her eyes looked sternly never being so sure of herself. "Your decision today will effect the lives of all of us. I beg of you to choose wisely."

"Hmpth. If your intentions are to sway my decision, you will be disappointed to hear that I have no intention of changing my mind."

"I do not want you to." The look on Metallia's face was dead serious as she spoke those words.

The ambassador bestowed a look of surprise for a moment. She quickly regained her composure having a smirk form against her face. "You do realize what this will mean, do you not?"

"I am aware."

"Then you know that this 'promised future' will surely never come. Death and destruction will come to you and your people and this kingdom will fall to ruins."

"I do not see it that way, My Lady." Metallia was greeted with a set of narrowed eyes. "This kingdom needs a reform. Serenity has promised us a future of prosperity but she is wrong. Her tactics will not work and she alone will be this kingdom's demise."

"De'reicht ich." (4) Came the voice of one of the men, slightly hoarse and deep. An average sized gentleman clean shaven ontop of his head with a small strip of black hair from his bottom lip to his chin. Dark green eyes narrowed to the strange woman before them.

"Ich serenit'act(5), _Orin_." The second male spoke in a stern voice to the other. He was tall with long silver hair, with pale blue eyes. His arms remained crossed as he looked to neither person surrounding him.

The ambassador did nothing to stop the two knowing any further interruption would cease immediately.

"Doubt me if you will, but I know of your people and what you stand for. Serenity is none of that, and I cannot remain silent while the only hope for this kingdom is right in front of me."

"Hope… Is this something you believe in?"

"I do."

"Lady Metallia! Thank goodness you're here! The queen has been looking for you..." A voice called from the distance before quickly becoming wary of the group they were approaching. A man in a dark blue cloak with short brown hair and emerald green eyes stiffened his figure and slowed his pace realizing the company he was now in. "I… I hope I am not interrupting anything." His voice lowered slightly.

"Lord Daisuke." Metallia recognized the man. He was the same man who she had awaken to after she had fainted the night of the Queen and King's wedding. A night she would rather forget ever happened.

"D-Daisuke, My Lady." The man bowed his head with a slight blush.

"…Daisuke, I…"

The ambassador stepped between the two looking to the new comer. "We were just on our way. I apologize for keeping the lady from her duties. You may tell Serenity we are ready to make our decision."

"Y-Yes, My Lady. I will tell the queen immediately." The man gave a bow before looking to Metallia. "My Lady, I will escort you back if you-"

"-There is no need for that." Metallia spoke calmly. "I will walk myself."

There was concern in the man's eyes. "Are you certain, Lady Metallia?"

"Lord Daisuke, please. Just go."

"…As you wish, My Lady." The man would nod reluctantly consenting to the woman before turning to walk off.

"We are done here." The woman would walk off a distance after the man. The two other men silently followed behind, one of them, the bald gentleman giving Metallia a quick glance before turning away completely.

Metallia stood with her fists clenched at both of her sides. She was infuriated. How dare they mock her - All of them. They don't know anything.

"It seems you are alone once more, Metallia." A familiar voice greeted her from the shadows.

"I did what you have asked, now leave me be." Metallia replied bitterly to the voice wishing it would just go away.

"You know just as well it is not that simple. This is just the beginning, Metallia."

The woman turned sharply to the voice but to her surprise there was nothing there. A puzzled expression washed over her face. Was her mind playing tricks on her? No… There was something… For now she would leave it be proceeding to make her way back to Serenity. At least with her, she could find something remotely predictable.

A cloaked figure walked back into the room. It was the same room the meeting was being held in as everyone had returned to their prior seating arrangements. She was late. Metallia kept her head low and her eyes to the floor as she quietly made her way to the side of the queen. Serenity gave a light nod in acknowledgment.

A set of crimson eyes briefly fell upon a certain cloaked figure. Metallia stiffened catching the glimpse to which of course Serenity was utterly oblivious to notice.

"As I was saying, we would like to first observe your kingdom firsthand to better accustom ourselves with your government before making a final decision. An extended visit if you will." The voice of the ambassador finished having her view back on Serenity.

"Granted. We would be delighted to have you. Please take as long as you need. I will have one of our guards at the entrance escort your party to your rooms." Serenity smiled sweetly to the group.

Oh how Metallia was just cringing inside on how disgustingly sweet the queen sounded. She dared not show any sign of it exteriorly as she stood stiff. Ironically enough, she was ready to fulfill her duty to her queen at the drop of a hat. Anything to get her mind off of what had transpired earlier.

"This meeting is now adjourned. You are all dismissed." A bell lightly rung as people began to raise from their seats to exit the room. "Lady Metallia, if you would, I request that you stay a moment so I may discuss some matters with you."

"Of course, my queen." Metallia bowed her head but not before noticing that the ambassador had not yet left.

"Since I cannot always be present, I would like for you to be my eyes and ears when I am unavailable." A pause. "I would like to delegate to you solely, the duty of assisting the ambassador in acquainting herself with the grounds and to be courteous to answer any questions she may have."

Metallia suddenly felt as if she were the center of a twisted joke. Had the queen gone mad? "I-I…" The words weren't coming out of her mouth nearly as fast as she had wanted them to. Truth be told she was shocked and didn't know how to respond. At least in any way she didn't already know how to. "Yes, my queen." Oh how she _hated_ herself for answering on instinct. What was she thinking? What else was she to do? Logically, the answer was to run, but she wouldn't _dare_ be an upstart and object to her queen.

"I thank you Lady Metallia." Serenity sweetly smiled. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, my queen." Metallia bowed forward respectfully before turning a heal to walk out as calm as possible.

"Deit'ch invach't rei'ch ach'tet(6), _Metallia_." The voice of the ambassador sounded within close proximity. It was then Metallia had looked up to see she had crossed paths inevitably as the ambassador had begun to walk over to Serenity as she was walking away. She said nothing in response spotting a small smirk on the woman's face. A fist clenched at her side as she hurried out the door and out of that dreadful room.

* * *

Notes: The language is partially my own B.S. of a language. However, the phrases do come from actual phrases in Latin. Also note that I am not proficient in Latin, nor claim to be. I researched phrases on the great WWW and came across the following:

(1) "Acribus initiis, incurioso fine." (zealous at the commencement, careless towards the conclusion)

- This said I was roughly trying to come off as some sort of saying along the lines of something that is meant to be persuasive, but cannot be backed by facts. An "all talk" per say.

(2) "Aegrescit medendo." (the remedy is worse than the disease)

-The solution will be worse than what is already done.

(3) "_Ad tristem partem strenua suspicio_." (the minds of men who have been unfortunate are prone to suspicion)

(4) "Deliriant isti." (roughly translated to accusing someone of being crazy)

(5) "Ex silentio" (derived "from silence")

(6) "dum invicem rursus occurremus" ("until we meet again")

"Baseemeh" on the other hand, is Assyrian (according to the WWW) for "thank you"


	5. Things Could Be Worse

The lighting this afternoon was especially bright outside of the palace. It was almost as brightly lit as the night of wedding. Days had passed since the union of the King and Queen, but it was still all too fresh in a particular crimson haired woman's mind. Oh how she _hated_ the _awful memory_ forever instilled in her mind-Burned into her being for the rest of her's and _their_ wretched life together. What could possibly be worse?

_ 'Until we meet again, Metallia'_... Oh yes, there was the matter of the ambassador. It was not so much her words that rattled her, but the tone behind it. Though Saggitarian wasn't the most pleasing of languages to begin with, the tone of that string of words was especially unpleasant.

"'_Until we meet again_'...How impudent!" Metallia scowled to herself.

"How _impudent_ indeed." A dark voice echoed behind her coyly.

The woman whirled around to the source of the voice not expecting anyone else to have been listening to her ranting. A hooded figure met her view as she narrowed her eyes to them. Ah yes, it was _him_. Though relieved for it not to have been anyone else, she didn't want to be in the presence of **anyone **at the moment. However, it didn't seem to matter what she wanted anymore. Though did it ever? She wondered still. Her figure turned away from the figure feeling utterly disgusted.

"This was not how it was supposed to turn out." She continued on her rant.

"Ah, but are things so bad, Metallia?" The figure's voice appeared to be practically mocking her.

Metallia would turn abruptly to the hooded figure again. "We were supposed to be at war, not welcoming an enemy with open arms!-That twit Serenity knows **nothing**." Though scowling, she managed to keep her voice low enough so as not to attract the attention of unwanted ears. As far as she could see it was just the two of them and she wanted to keep it that way

"On the contrary, it is much to our advantage to have... 'extended time' if you will with the ambassador. You are well in her radar and it would be best to keep her interest for the benefit of our ambitions-For _your_ benefit, Metallia."

"I do not see how this is much of a 'benefit' to anything-Especially to the likes of me." She took a step towards the figure clenching a fist at her side. "The idea was placed in her head. Was that not enough?"

"Do not be so certain it wasn't." The figure would then disappear from view as if it was never there.

Of course they would say something cryptic, something that would otherwise leave her with more questions than what she had originally. The woman let out a sigh to herself realizing her rants were in vain.

"I can take little more of this..." Her steps took her further away from the castle, leading into another area of the palace.

A tall, white archway marked the entrance. The walkway was lined with several white roses and accented with different colored perennials. Where else was she to go than back to where it all started. If only for a moment, it was nice to be seemingly alone and without the unwanted company of others.

It was then a figure up in the distance caught her attention. A tall male with long, silver hair stood looking down. It appeared as if he was deep in thought, or otherwise observing the arrangement of flowers before him. She looked away hoping not to have been seen, or that he would simply vanish on his own.

"Quite an elaborate display, isn't it?" A deep voice came from behind, though not one she had heard before.

Her figure whirled around to find the a tall gentleman with long, silver hair standing behind her. He appeared to be looking down at a group of flowers behind her. If she didn't know any better she could swear he was the same exact man that was standing a distance away from her a moment ago. To assure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her she would quickly glance to where the figure was prior only to find no one there. Was she going mad? She looked back to find the man still standing there. Surely it was the same man as before.

"You seem startled." A small smirk formed against his face as he took a step back. A dark gray shoe hit against the pavement, as an earthy colored cloak hit against the back of his leg. His figure positioned to face her as his head lifted to look directly at her. Light blue eyes met her emerald stare.

She looked to him a moment longer before realization set in. Ah, yes, he was one of the men accompanying the ambassador - Though this did not explain how he had seemingly appeared behind her without her knowing. Metallia narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "One might not think it wise to sneak up on others."

"Are things truly as they appear to be, Lady Metallia?"

There was something not quite right. She felt a change, a shift if you will, but she couldn't place it; not at first anyway. It was then a cluster of white roses with several light pink flowers in the center caught her attention. She was certain they were not there a moment ago. Her view moved to the surrounding flowers realizing they were the exact arrangement on the opposite side of where she had been standing. In fact, the same place she first spotted the man. Her body stiffened, her eyes darted around to see that the very place she had been standing was now behind her. Surely she had not moved-She would have recalled such an event, but her eyes dare not deceive her.

"What trickery is this?" Her voice was spoken with haste feeling very uneasy.

The man leaned over to pull up a single rose, whose presence from the many others didn't appear to be missed from the group. "'Tricks' are for creatures of lesser value and intelligence," He would then proceed to grasp the stem in his hand covering it completely. "certainly not something suited for a lady." With his free hand, he proceed to pull the rose from his grasp leaving not a single thorn in it's wake. "Especially one as insightful as you." His ice-blue eyes looked up to meet her emerald ones. His smirk turned to a smile, though the extent of sincerity was uncertain. The hand that formerly held the rose unclasped as several thorns fell to the ground, and not a single drop of blood was shed.

Clearly there was something off about the man. Though she was no stranger to super human abilities and power, the intention of the man remained unclear and that was most unsettling to her. "Who are you?" Her eyes fell back on the man before her.

"You may call me, Lucius." He extended the rose towards her, to which Metallia made no effort to take. The man let out a small scoff appearing to be otherwise amused. He briefly smirked at the reaction, or rather lack of. "If you will excuse me, I have affairs to attend to elsewhere, as I believe you do as well." The rose drifted from his grasp falling to the ground before her. His expression turned serious as he turned to walk away. His figure seeming to disappear into the archways of flowers and shrubbery.

Metallia stood looking after the man for a moment before glancing to the fallen rose which had fallen on a small pile of thorns. She narrowed her eyes having nothing further to say to the matter. Her figure began to advance forward before something odd caught her attention. The arrangement of flowers appeared to have shifted again as she found herself next to the same ones she had originally been standing in front of when she first entered the garden. She shook her head to assure herself her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, but alas, as she focused on her surroundings she was met with the same view. It was as if she had not moved at all since she had arrived. Had it not been for the rose remaining at her side, she would have been unsure as to whether the events that had transpired had happened at all. There was something very strange about what had just happened, but she didn't have time to think about it. Though abrupt in his words, the man, Lucius, was right. She was to be elsewhere now and she could no longer put it off. Oh how she dreaded the thought.

* * *

She made her way down the brightly lit corridor. Candles lined the top of the walls in an orderly fashion. White wicks with golden flames atop lit the way to the many rooms that lay behind shut doors. Crystal knobs shone brightly reflecting small rainbows on each one when the light hit against the surface. She counted in her head. '_One… two… three.. four…_' There was one more door left before she would reach her destination. Her motion ceased as she raised a hand up to knock curtly against the hollow wood of the door. Her body stiffened as her head remained looking parallel to the floor. She did not dare hold her head up to eagerly greet whom was behind the door. A moment of silence passed before she clenched a hand at her side becoming more uptight than she already was. Her hand raised a second time to knock slightly harder and quicker than she had before. Still no response. She felt her lips purse as her jaw clenched for a moment. Metallia cleared her throat lightly before taking a deep breath.

"Are you in there?" She spoke just above her normal speaking voice to try to get their attention one last time, only to no avail. She was certain this was the room she was to report to but it did not appear to occupy anyone at the moment. Well this certainly was perhaps a lucky coincidence, but now what was she to do? She supposed she would just leave since there wasn't else to do here. A breath of air escaped before she turned to walk away.

"Leaving so soon, Metallia?" A voice from where else but from behind her called a matter of factly.

Her body stiffened further upon the call. She knew that voice. Begrudgingly she turned to face who had formally addressed her, though careful not to show her feelings. She forced herself to relax, as difficult as it was.

"I was not aware you were returning so soon." Though her body was facing them, she proceeded to keep her eyes to the floor so as not to have to make eye contact with them.

"Who is to say I had left in the first place?"

Metallia glanced to the figure upon those words. It was then she noticed they were leaning against the wall a short distance from her. They appeared to be looking down and had their arms crossed against their chest. Surely they were not there the whole time... were they? Of course not! She certainly would have heard them approaching, so she assumed. Though clearly the way things were going anything was to be expected.

"My apologies. I had merely assumed you had left when I did not receive a response." Apparently not as lucky as she had thought. She was slightly tense in her speech finding it difficult to suppress her feelings. Metallia decided it be best not to confront them on the matter. Not yet anyway.

"Is that so." It was neither a question nor a statement, but stated a matter of factly as if a passing thought. "Perhaps you should try harder next time." A small smirk formed against the figure's face as they proceeded to look at the woman directly. The gesture quickly passed as they began making their way towards her.

It was almost as if they knew just how to push the right buttons. Metallia felt as if that would be the breaking point, but she continued to hold back a crossed expression she was tempted to pass in the figure's direction.

"So noted, my lady." Metallia nodded her head forward proceeding to look to the ground. It was more so to better keep herself composed. "In any case, it is upon the request of the Queen that I... assist you in getting yourself acquainted with the palace grounds."

"Yes, Serenity has notified me of this matter."

Metallia made no indication she heard the woman's reply. "Any questions you may have may be directed to me and I will be prompt to answer." She was quick to go on to completing the rest of Serenity's instruction keeping her eyes to the floor.

"So noted." A pause. "I have already familiarized myself with the palace grounds and any questions will be addressed to Serenity directly."

"I see..." She trailed in thought having a strange calm come over her. She could feel it. An entity other than herself rising within her and she feared she may no longer have control over the situation. "Might I ask you something then, my lady?"

"Very well."

Emerald eyes would look up and directly to the woman whom she noted had stopped within arms reach before her. "Are you really here to simply observe?"

The ambassador let out a scoff at that. "What makes you think that I am not?"

"You seemed set on your decision is all. I do not comprehend why you would suddenly stall, unless you were otherwise thinking of changing your mind."

The ambassador stopped inches away. If Metallia wasn't uncomfortable before she surely was now, though she showed no sign of backing down nor shedding any light on how she really felt on the inside. She seemed to stare to her for a moment before speaking.

"That is yet to be determined, isn't it?" It wasn't clear whether or not she was expecting an answer, but her demeanor turned serious as she showed little emotion. "In the interim, you and I have much to discuss." Without warning she would make a grab for Metallia's wrist before everything began to blur around them.

Metallia had little time to react before the scene around them warped completely. When she was able to regain her senses she was much taken aback to see stone walls surrounding them. Her wrist was free from the ambassador's grasp as she quickly looked around to see if she could find anything remotely familiar. It was then an opening in one of the walls caught her attention. The scenery beyond it was different from what she was accustomed to seeing. In fact…

She felt her body moving toward the scene as her eyebrows furrowed. Though not what she was used to seeing, there was something familiar about what she saw. several small buildings in the distance seemed almost lost in the tall greenery that surrounded them. When she got closer, a familiar feeling swept through her body as she suddenly froze. Realization set in as she recognized the scene before her to be the villages residing outside of the borders of the royal palace. The very same villages she had escaped to come here.

"You dislike Serenity, loathe, and dare I say _despise_ her even-Though you hide it well in the presence of others-Others who are not like 'us', you and I."

Metallia turned around seeing the figure of the ambassador standing behind her.

"You say you know of my people and what we stand for. That you would prefer the alternative to Serenity's rule." A pause. "Tell me, would you still speak so freely whilst your loved ones lay dying before you? While screams of your people fill the air around you and the very ground you walk upon were lined with death and destruction? Do you dare put your ambitions, your 'hope' in such a future?"

Those words set in hard. It had been so long since Metallia had seen the outside world. Seeing it again and hearing those words… No! She wouldn't allow herself to question what had already been started. She had to believe that this was for the best interest of the people, but above all, for the best interest of herself. Who else, if not herself, could she rely on?

"We have been suppressed for far too long, and so long as Serenity is in power, we will never have the true freedoms that are rightfully ours. I do not take your words lightly, my lady, but I do not believe that is the future that is to come. I know what you have done, and though there will be sacrifices, there is a greater ambition for this kingdom that Serenity could never achieve." Metallia stood parallel to the woman with a strange confidence she never had before. Was it him? Though she felt the conviction of the words that came out, she felt as if it was someone else speaking for her. Something else, that she never had before.

"You speak of such things so freely, sacrificing others for a greater ambition. I wonder when it comes time to follow through with such sacrifices if you will still be so easy going."

"I will not hesitate to lay down the lives of others if it means assuring our victory over Serenity."

"'Our victory'?" The ambassador let out a scoff at that. "You speak those words as if we are working together."

"Have my words not made my intentions clear? My loyalty is with you, my lady."

"Speaking one's loyalty does not mean anything until it is proven."

"I will do everything within my power to assist you."

"A mere human does not possess the power of a warrior. Their bodies will be nothing more than dust before they can be of any 'assistance' to me. With such a hindrance, what use would you have to me?"

"I know of things, my lady. I know the ins and outs of this place by heart and above all I know what makes Serenity weak. She stated herself that I am one of her most trusted ladies. I can get close to her, and I can help you plan an attack that she will never see coming."

The ambassador appeared to be thinking or at least taking her time responding. Metallia had no time to waste proceeding to continue.

"In any case, Serenity is hosting a ball tonight where she will be making an important announcement."

"I heard and have already declined an invitation."

Metallia was suppressed to hear such. "What for?"

"Gatherings of the masses do not appeal to me. There will be nothing of use there for me."

"If I may, I feel there will be very important news that you may be missing."

"I'm sure whatever 'news' is to be announced tonight will be promptly brought to my attention." She would look to Metallia for a moment before continuing. "Now, I believe you have 'duties' to your queen to attend to. I will bring you back to where you need to be and we will discuss nothing further of this 'ambition' of yours. Do you understand?"

Metallia would stare back for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "Did you hear nothing I just said? Is my offer not of use to you?"

"I heard what you said." The ambassador's tone was even before the scenery around them began to quickly distort.

Metallia's eyes narrowed further in anger. No, this couldn't happen yet! This was not done! But before she could call out to her the scene had already changed. The scene around her was that of the royal palace again. There before her were two large doors with crystal knobs on each of the doors. The frames themselves made of ivory as a large archway hung above them. It was unmistakable. The doors of the queen's quarters lay before her. She quickly turned around to look for the where abouts of the ambassador but she was no where in sight. Damn her luck! She clenched a fist at her side before turning back to face the doors. It appears she was alone again and had only one other option.

The doors opened and there before her stood Serenity. She sweetly smiled looking to her with reassuring eyes. Those warm, light blue eyes. So naive and so trusting. It made her sick at how disgustingly sweet she always was.

"Lady Metallia, you're just in time."


End file.
